


Let It Hang From The Rafters of Staples Center

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: I Left My Heart In Ontario [5]
Category: Hockey RPF, Los Angeles Kings RPF
Genre: Gen, Next Generation Kings Hockey, Relationship isn’t the main focus of the story, Retiring Jersey, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Today would be the first time in Drew's 22 years in the NHL he wouldn't be lacing up his skates and playing in his Kings Jersey. It was all on Craig now.





	Let It Hang From The Rafters of Staples Center

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Bob Miller

Today would be the first time in Drew's 22 years in the NHL he wouldn't be lacing up his skates and playing in his Kings Jersey. It was all on Craig now.

The last few months passed by just like it was a normal offseason. The only difference is that he wouldn't be returning to LA to play another season. The Kings first game of the season would be October 11th of 2030. They would be retiring Number 8, his jersey number. His kids would all be there. In their jersey's, Craig turned 19 and the twins were going to turning 10 in January.

Craig moved into Drew's old house in Hermosa Beach over the summer and Drew and Ellie sold the house in LA when the season ended. It was going to be hard not to get up every day and go to the rink. So many of his teammates had retired and no longer played.

Drew looked at Ellie in the hotel bathroom as she put on her makeup and the old Adidas jersey that the WAGS got her when her and Drew got in engaged that said MRS. DOUGHTY in big white letters on the back.

They drove to the arena in the rental car with the twins, by the time they got to the arena they still had another hour until the game started. The twins held Drew and Ellie's hands as they walked through the arena making their way to the locker room. Teammates stayed and went through Drew's 22 years playing for the Kings organization. As he walked into the Locker room, there were some of his old teammates and family members. Kopi, Brownie, Big Cliff, Carts, Richie, Pears, and Toff. Juice was now the Captain and Alex and Craig were his Alternates.

They stood around and talked for a while before the players were called out to the ice to warm up meaning that game would be starting soon.

They called Drew out to center ice. Drew got to the podium and could feel that he was going to start crying if Ellie wasn't there helping him through all of this.

"There aren't many things I can say about tonight. I'm getting my number retired amongst friends, family, and teammates; new and old. I have played in this league for 22 years and every game of it was in a Kings jersey. This city has given me four cups, three Norris trophies, a wife, and my kids. I would not be the man I am today without this organization and my fellow teammates." Drew looked on towards the bench to see Craig smiling back at him.

"So, as many Kings fans say. It is a great night for Kings hockey. Let's demolish Anahime's ass." Drew said with a laugh. It would be his last chirp in this arena.

They moved to watch his number being raised to the rafters in Staples Center. It hung with number 32, Quick, number 27, Martinez, number 23, Brown, number 13, Clifford, number 73, Toffoli, number 77, Carter, number 11, Kopitar, number 16, Dionne, number 30, Vachon, number 4, Blake, number 18, Taylor, number 20, Robitaille, and number 99, Gretzky. 

There it would hang, Number 8, Doughty.

He was forever immortalized as a King, in his black, silver and white.


End file.
